Sober
by Momo Cicerone
Summary: She was drunk, yes. He was one hundred and ten percent sure about that. There was no other explanation to why he found himself wrapped around the arms of the love of his life, her lips fiercely pressed against his as she slipped her tongue between them and plundered his mouth in a passionate, hungry kiss. [Edo Gruvia] [Oneshot]


**Summary:** She was drunk, yes. He was one hundred and ten percent sure about that. There was no other explanation to why he found himself wrapped around the arms of the love of his life, her lips fiercely pressed against his as she slipped her tongue between them and plundered his mouth in a passionate, hungry kiss. [Edo Gruvia][Oneshot]

**A/N:**

1. I woke up today with this plot bunny and now is 2:00 am so excuse me if this is rushed or doesn't make any sense.

2. I have the headcanon where Edo Juvia does not speak in third person but sometimes it slips.

3. I'm so tired OMFG I can't even think straight but I had an awful lot of things to say about this, might update AN later.

4. This had a very long and complicated background story I'm never gonna write because of reasons.

.

.

**Sober**

.

.

_Her kisses tasted like alcohol and liquid dreams._

She was drunk, yes. He was one hundred and ten percent sure about that. There was no other explanation to why he found himself wrapped around the arms of the love of his life, her lips fiercely pressed against his as she slipped her tongue between them and plundered his mouth in a passionate, hungry kiss.

He returned her kisses with contained euphoria, with the knowledge that this might be his only chance ever to get this intimate with her –and that he had to cherish every second of it. Trapping her lower lip between his teeth, he nibbled it playfully before planting kisses along her neck, his tongue drawing wet patterns on her soft skin and inducing breathless moans from her lips.

She shivered as tentative fingers ran across the arch of her back, leaving fire-hot traces along the pale skin exposed by her cropped top. Her nails dug into the skin of his shoulder, a tight grip that suggested how much she was enjoying his touch, and a silent warning that _dared him_ to be the one to stop it.

And truth be told, if he were a decent man, he would have stopped her by now.

But what's a guy to do when the girl of his dreams just jumped over him and started kissing him madly? Call him pathetic if you wish, but he was only human. And yeah, maybe a little too desperate and too in love with her, if the equation wasn't bad enough already. He honestly couldn't care less, as long as she kept kissing him and whimpering ever so enticingly in his arms.

And to be fair, it wasn't like he'd plan any of this. True, he did offer to walk her home because he was worried of her drunken state, but she was the one who invited him in, she was the one who stripped him off his coats because she said it was too hot, and she was the one who clung to him and kissed him. And what if he encouraged her? Again, he was only human. She started it, and he just let her, because he'd been waiting for this moment for way too long.

Her hands traveled down the hem of his shirt and slipped under it, the touch of her fingers on his bare skin sending electric little jolts that made his spine shiver. She started shrugging his shirt off, and the sudden gesture made him stop on his track and pull away from her lips.

Okay, maybe now he was letting her go a little too far.

His hands grabbed her wrists gently and pulled them away from him, "Ju-Juvia-chan!" he called.

A little startled by his abrupt movement, she looked at him through half-lidded eyes and asked in a husky voice, "What?"

"W-We can't do this." He said in a pained voice.

She blinked at him before her brows knitted together in confusion. "I thought you wanted this."

Her words made his stomach flip uncomfortably. _Want _was the understatement of the century. What he felt for her, what it meant to him that she would be _willing_ to let him touch her and kiss her, it even was beyond words like _need_ or _must_, it was something essential, something he couldn't do without.

"I-I do! More than anything." He said, almost at the verge of tears. Tears of frustration, if anything. "But it wouldn't be right. You're drunk, Juvia-chan. You don't know what you're doing."

He did want her. God knew how much he wanted her. But then again, he wouldn't do something as despicable as taking advantage of her when she was clearly wasted by the alcohol and not thinking straight. A one night stand would have been paradise, but the hell that followed after that was too much of a burden for him to think about. As much as it pained him, he wasn't going to risk what little trust she had on him, no matter how incredibly tempting the offer was.

"Are you serious?" She straighten her back and looked at him through narrowed eyes, "You are saying _no_?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"I-I can't t-take advantage of you in this state!"

Her eyes flickered between his for a couple of seconds.

"Fine." she hissed, pulling herself away from him. Somewhere in the process of disentangling their limbs, her thigh brushed against the bulk on his pants maybe a little on purpose, as if she were giving him a last reminder of what he was missing. He let a muffled groan of protest at the not-so-innocent contact, but she was already on her feet with her back turned against him.

"Make some tea." She ordered bluntly, "I'm thirsty."

She didn't give him any chance to reply, as she stumbled shakily towards her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Three cups of tea and forty-five minutes later, she still hadn't come out.<p>

He was beginning to think that she had fallen asleep in her room, too drunk and tired to care about the fact that he was still waiting for her in the sofa –the very spot where he just experienced the greatest make out session in his life–, and he was having a difficult time trying to come to terms with himself. A part of him –a very tiny, unassuming part– was proud that he did the right thing, but the other part just kept telling himself he was a complete moron for turning her down.

It didn't help the inner struggle he was facing that his mind wouldn't stop sending images of what could have been.

And honestly –_honestly_–, the last thing he needed were constant reminders.

(If you asked him, people who cockblocked themselves deserved a freaking medal. And the keys to the city too, perhaps.)

He was debating whether he should check on her and make sure she was okay when he heard the bedroom door open and Juvia walked into the living room.

And damn, she looked good.

She was wearing an oversized sweater that covered her mid-thighs, and God, her legs were so long and silky he had to fight back a gasp. Her hair fell over her shoulders, the elaborated curls undone as blue locks fell naturally on her back, and he thought to himself that he'd never seen her look more beautiful.

He watched her walk towards him, noticing her legs were less wobbly than before –damn, he should really stop staring at her legs, but it proved to be physically impossible to avert his gaze from them. Taking the mug of tea within her hands to spread her warmth, she sat next to him and sipped her beverage. He couldn't help but notice that she smelled like fresh soap and flowery shampoo, a mix that made him feel light headed and sent his heart racing on his chest.

Shooting a tentative look at her, he called,"Errm… Juvia-chan?"

She raised her gaze from the mug, seemingly bored eyes locking into his. "Huh?"

"A-Are you… mad at me?" He stammered.

She averted her gaze and took another sip from her tea before answering.

"_Very_." Was her simple reply.

His heart dropped to the floor as all color drained from his face. He started spluttering apologies, panicked at the thought that she might already hate him for letting himself indulge into her. He shouldn't have let that happen, he was the sober one, and after all, he was the one to blame.

She left the half-empty mug on the table and pursed her lips impatiently before snapping, "Shut up."

And he did so, as he mentally braced himself for what was to come, either it'd be a most deserving reproach for his lack of self-control, or any kind of slow and painful torture she had in mind to make him pay for his former actions.

Her eyes glistered with contained fury when she locked her gaze on him, and he dared not move when she shifted her body towards him and raised her hand up his shoulder –to slap him in the face, for sure.

He was stunned when her arms tangled around his neck and she straddled her legs across his sides to sit on his lap.

"Am I sober enough for you now?" She asked in a defiant tone.

"H-Huh!?" He uttered in complete shock.

"Now you can't complain." She said before pressing her lips against his in a possessive kiss.

And to him, her lips tasted like a mix of toothpaste, tea and dreams come true.

**_Fin_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

1. Before you ask, the WIPs I posted on tumblr are still in progress, I might post A Kiss Is Just A Kiss next week, that one is pretty much finished (DO NOT ask me about Under The Weather, that fic is going to be the death of me)

2. Once again I'M SORRY if this doesn't make any sense, I know is rushed but I'm dying, have a little mercy on me please.

3. English is not my first language so if you see anything weird, please don't just point it out, TELL ME HOW TO FIX IT. (Thanks in advance)

4. If anyone out there is willing to be my Beta I gratefully welcome you to let me know.

5. I say this every time but DO NOT FOLLOW THIS STORY please, it's a one-shot. Finished. Complete.

5. I do this for free and it's nearing 2:30 am so **REVIEWS ARE EXTREMELY APPRECIATED.**


End file.
